


Make Us Both Shake

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i saw people wanting a thing so i made a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw people wanting a thing where John walks in on Sherlock fucking himself on a vibrator and i wrote it because bordem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Both Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demisexualsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demisexualsherlock).



> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional. Credit of original forms of characters to the creators of BBC Sherlock. No Copyright infringement intended. The following is not in any way an official representation of the actual characters/creators/actors and actresses portraying any characters or people who happen to share a name with any potential original characters

      John Watson didn't mean to, but from his current point of view, neither he nor Sherlock minded much.

      Rewind to ten minutes ago. John was walking up the steps to 221B, in each hand a bag of groceries and a jug of milk in his left. He'd taken his time at the shop-Sherlock was being particularly difficult and John needed to take a bit and cool off before he either strangled him or burst from pent-up sexual frustration. (The latter annoyed him further-here he was well into middle age, brought to near dysfunction from getting aroused by his flatmate. He wasn't sixteen anymore, for God's sake.)

      Sherlock wasn't anywhere to be seen, but from the rustling coming from down the hall John assumed he had gone to his bedroom. John put away his groceries and went to go to his room, perhaps begin to read a mystery novel that Sherlock hadn't spoiled the ending, but when he passed Sherlock's room a noise slipping through the quarter opening of the door.

      The last time he'd heard Sherlock gasp like that, he'd been nearly dying in a hospital. Cautiously, John looked through the open bit of the door. When he registered what he was seeing, he jumper back, a hand over his mouth to keep inside the sounds of shock and surprised.

      John had nearly rushed in on his flatmate, sure he was mortally hurt, when in actuality he was spread naked across his bed with a hand on his cock and the other holding some sort of sex toy, fucking himself on it.

      John should move, should go up to his room-should do anything but stand outside Sherlock's door panting into his hand, getting harder by the moment.

      "Joooohn," The quiet moan of his name came from Sherlock's room, making John freeze. Was it possible Sherlock had seen him?

      "Oh God, John. Yessss." The louder moan ended with a hiss, and John knew that it wasn't Sherlock yelling at him. He weighed the consequences of staying outside Sherlock's room as he fucked himself, scampering off as Sherlock reached his climax, but the decision was made for him as Sherlock cried out, "John, please!"

      John walked slowly into the room, going to look Sherlock in the eye-except that Sherlock's eyes were closed in pleasure. John's heart somehow managed to beat faster, seeing Sherlock's face screwed up in pleasure at thoughts of him. He wasn't aware of his hand raising until it was caressing Sherlock's face. Sherlock's eyes opened slowly and finding John he whispered his name so softly, his face so vulnerable John _had_ to kiss him.

      Sherlock whimpered into the kiss and John felt something inside himself break. Sherlock had been in the same hurt he had wanting him when he was _right there._ There was so much wasted time, so long they could've been doing this. John put everything he had into the kiss, every time he'd wanted to kiss Sherlock, every "I love you." he'd never said, all the wasted time.

      Sherlock kissed him back with an equal, almost vicious vigour. When they pulled apart with a small wet sound, John saw his eyes shut tight. John leaned his forehead against Sherlock's and stroked his thumb over his cheek, "Hey, is this okay? Are you okay?"

      "John,"  Sherlock gasped, opening his eyes slowly as he gripped John's shirt firmly, holding him close. "Come _here."_

      John threw out his arms to catch himself as he climbed into the bed and straddled Sherlock. Sherlock reached up to kiss him again, lifting his hips to rub his front against John's. John broke the kiss with a groan, feeling more stimulation than the stuttering of their hips.  
       "My God, were you fucking yourself with a vibrator?"  
       "Obviously." Sherlock grunted, his expression smug from John's reaction. "Why are you still dressed?"  
       "Sherlock, please." John gasped, "I have wanted you for far too long, Sherlock Holmes. The first time-let me take care of you."  
       Sherlock took in a large breath before saying, "Don't you always?  
       "Exactly," John brought a hand to his mouth, licked it, and brought it down, down where he wrapped it around Sherlock's throbbing cock. He stroked it firmly as Sherlock gasped, "let me do what I'm good at."  
       "Oh God, please John. Please." Sherlock's head fell to the pillows as he presumably fought his body for control. John smiled as he moved down Sherlock's body, licking and sucking as he went. Sherlock's shoulders, his nipples, his stomach.  
       He continued  stroking Sherlock as he tentatively licked his cock. Sherlock's eyes opened wide and he let out a whisper so soft it was nearly a mere breath that sounded like, " _John!_ "  
       John smiled against the slit of Sherlock's cock. If that was the reaction to a mere lick, John couldn't wait to see what Sherlock would look like throughout a blowjob.  
       "Beautiful." He murmured before taking the head of Sherlock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He swiped his tongue across the sensitive glands on the underside and felt Sherlock's hand go to his head. He wasn't pulling of pushing, but rather carding through his hair, tangling his fingers in the blond hair as he moaned encouragements. As he sucked and licked and moaned around Sherlock's cock, John stroked the base.  
       After a minute or two-John couldn't be bothered to keep track-John took his mouth completely off Sherlock's cock, making a rather filthy wet noise. Sherlock groaned, but John focused as he kept stroking him as he moved farther down, taking a moment to take each of Sherlock's testicles in his mouth. One at a time, then together.  
       John licked hesitantly around Sherlock's vibrating hole, trying to give the man at least a bit if a warning. Sherlock gasped, attempted to say John's name, but John silenced him to a groan with a firm pull on his cock.  
-It took a moment for John to find the handhold on the vibrator, but when he did he took it in his mouth and began to move it in and out of Sherlock's lubed hole in slow, shallow thrusts.  
       " _John_ ," Sherlock gasped, tightening his grip of John's hair. "You're _brilliant_."  
       John couldn't smile with the vibrator in his mouth, but he pressed his thumb firmly against Sherlock's testicles to be sure Sherlock  knew he'd heard.  
       The small thrusts became bigger, and when it was that John was nearly taking the vibrator out of Sherlock completely and burying it deep within his slick hole, John knew Sherlock would not last much longer. He'd already been touching himself when John arrived, for God knows how long. He thrust the vibrator in and out twice more before Sherlock was coming over his head in thick spurts. John took the vibrator out of Sherlock's arse completely and set it to the side as Sherlock whimpered from over-sensitivity.  
       Sherlock was breathing shakily, his eyes closed. John reached for a tissue from Sherlock's bedside table and began to clean the semen off of Sherlock's cock, the inner bit of his thighs, and the places he could feel it on his own head.  
       "John," Sherlock said quietly, getting John's attention. He reached for John and took him in his arms, pressing him close. John was surprised, then lost the ability to think as Sherlock's hand wrapped around his cock. In his taking care of Sherlock, he had never imagined Sherlock making sure the both of them got off, so John whimpered into Sherlock's neck from both stimulation and the pain of the magnitude of how much he loved this idiot.  
       "Did you really think I would allow you to take me to an orgasm such as that and not recuperate?" Sherlock smiled down at John's surprised face, tutting. "You really have no idea, John? Even you are more clever than that."  
       John was too hard and too exhausted and too in love to ask what the hell Sherlock was talking about, but luckily for him Sherlock kept talking as he picked up the pace.  
       "I believe I've loved you from the second day, you?"  
       " _Sherlock_ ," John gasped, gripping Sherlock everywhere he could reach as firmly as he could.  
        "How long for you, John? How long have you loved me? How many times have you wanted to kiss me, wanted to tell me you loved me?"  
       "First-night." John forced out, panting freely into Sherlock's neck, feeling his insides tighten before letting go. As he came, he nearly shouted, "Sherlock!"  
       John's vision went to white, and the only thing that was real for a moment was the pleasure and the bits of Sherlock he gripped tight, as though had he loosened his grip everything would fade away and this would be a wonderful, heart-wrenching dream.  
       When he could again see, he saw Sherlock's neck, and he moved faster than he ought to have been able to, moving to hold Sherlock to him, kissing him fiercely.  
       " _God_ , Sherlock-I love you so much, fuck, I can't-."  
       "I know." Sherlock said, tightening the grip around John's hips that John hasn't noticed until now. "I know."  
       "Oh God Sherlock, please say this isn't an experiment or something. Please tell me this is real-you're really here and really saying this and _meaning_ it-."  
       "This is a real, John. And if-if you want it to continue-I would. If you wanted."  
       And, as in everything that involved Sherlock, being with him, following, John whispered, "Oh God, yes." before kissing Sherlock once more.


End file.
